As red light strikes! Arc 2
by lonelygirllovestories
Summary: When Ally Dawson wakes up in a weird hotel room without any memories about how she got there and a wrong ID, she quickly discovers that life ones again has taken an unexpected turn. She soon learns that not only does she miss the memories from the past night but she actually can't remember anything from the past year, will she find her missing family and friends?
1. LOST GIRL

_**As red light strikes Arc 2**_

This is the second arc of the As red light strikes series, the arc will consist of three stories called Lost girl, Risk zone and We meet again. Lost girl will take place like a year after the happenings of Hiding spot. The stories can be read as a separate story but the characters in the stories are the same and the stories will references to the three original stories. Arc 2 will also have two spin-offs called family life and the secret missions of young Penny Dawson. (prequel stories contain As red light strikes, What happened then-the island, Not so dead after all, Dallas's bite of the big apple and Hiding spot.) Arc 1 can be found in my profile.

**SIXTH STORY:**

**LOST GIRL!**

When Ally Dawson wakes up in a weird hotel room without any memories about how she got there and a wrong ID, she quickly discovers that life ones again has taken an unexpected turn. She soon learns that not only does she miss the memories from the past night but she actually can't remember anything from the past year, can she remember her life so she can find her family and friends or would it be better to let the past be the past and start a completely new life. No Ally is sure she needs her closest friends and her newly wedded parents and she is determined to find them. But is the unknowing girl ready to take on the new unknown enemy? One thing is for sure, Ally is facing danger once again!

**Amount of chapters: TBA**

**Amount of words: TBA**


	2. A new start

**ALLY AND AUSTIN ARE BACK OR AT LEAST ALLY IS! READ THE FOURTH SEQUEL TO FIND OUT WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED AFTER THE WEDDING AND EVERYTHING ELSE HAPPENING AFTER NEW YORK! i STILL OWN NOTHING ENJOY! OH AND REMEBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW! ;)**

**ALLY'S POV**

I slowly open my eyes, trying to avoid the light that is pouring in to the room from the window. My head is hurting, really hurting and my body feels numb. I try to gather my powers but it takes time as I finally manage to get up from the bed and take in the scene in front of me, it's a clean hotel room with two suite cases nicely put besides the bed, I sigh as I get up I pick up the purse from the desk besides my bed. I am Ally Dawson, I can do anything I tell myself as I make my way to the bath room. I open the door instantly locking my eyes with my mirror reflection that is staring back at me, I honestly look terrible. I put on the cold water and splash my face a few times, the ruined make up flashes off but I am still looking at my own reflection, something is not right here. I try to put a finger on it but first I can't, I have no idea how I got here. That if anything should be worrying? I start pulling stuff out from my purse and on the counter lands a small make-up bag… I look at the unfamiliar item and frown… well it could be Kira's right? After our parents got married she started "correcting my style" voluntary…. and I started to accept it involuntary, she is still my sister. I pick my purse up again and pull out a phone, this too looks very unfamiliar, as I scroll through the contacts there is not a single contact I recognize… that's odd right… I pick up the purse I pull out a ID, a passport as I open it my eyes widen up in shock… Renee Rottendeim? I am surely not Renee Rottendeim, this got to be a joke of some kind, I look around the room, waiting for someone to jump out and laugh hysterically but nothing such happens. I look at the passport again, it's not mine but it's definitely me!

Without hesitation I walk back to my bed, and open my phone, I try to call to the operator but she can't answer my questions, I still can't remember how I exactly got here, actually where am I, I walk to the window and is met my the familiar view of high buildings, it could be anywhere but I would tip for New York. I walk down to the lobby, and flash the lady on the front desk a smile.

-"Hello miss Rottendeim! Are you feeling better?"

-"Hi, you know me?" I ask probably looking very confused.

-"Well I am sorry miss, I just assumed you weren't feeling very well as you arrived so late last night and your boyfriend had to carry you in… so no, I don't know you but after he had carried you in he came down and paid for the room…" the receptionist tells me with an apologizing smile.

-"Eehh.. this boyfriend was he a blond guy, did he say his name, can you tell me anything about him!?"I ask trying to sound calm.

-"Well I don't know his name he just told me his girlfriend didn't feel so well and that you were on a vacation here, but I do remember that he had black hair and he was wearing dark glasses, which I found very odd, since it was evening, I know it is not that dark here in New York but hey it's wintertime and it was 4 am?"

-"Are you sure he had black hair?" I ask the lady.

-"Yes very dark? Is there something wrong?" I try to keep my cool as I think about me not knowing any eny black haired gentlemen or men in that matter.

-"No, not at all did he tell you where he went, maybe he left a note?"

-"Well now that you remind me, he left you this!" She gives me an envelope and as I peak inside it's filled with money, I frown this just keeps getting weirder. The lady at the front desk is gathering her stuff and I give her one last pleading look.

-"Miss could you please give me a number to a doctor's office?"

-"Sure, and don't worry I am sure your boyfriend turns up and explains what happened!"

-"Thanks" I tell her as she hands over a piece of paper with a number on it. "I wouldn't count on it though!" I mutter as I exit the hotel, somehow I just have to figure out what exactly happened during last night, as I walk into a magazine kiosk. I pick up the paper and as I ask the cashier pours me coffee.

I start walking down the street I quickly browse through the magazine. I try to find one news article I can somehow manage to remember. Something that could help me to start put the pieces back together… but there is no such article everything just looks as unfamiliar! I close the magazine and as I do my eyes lock at the right corner with the dater on, I haven't just missed one night somehow I am missing a whole year, a whole year and like two months.

-"What is happening with me?" I whisper to myself as I quickly pull out the phone and put in the number to the doctor.

-"This is Doctor Evans office speaking, how can assist you?" a female voice asks.

-"Hi it's … mhh.. Renee Rottenberg speaking I would like to make an appointement." I her in a firm voice.

-"Can I get your name again…"

-"Renee Rottenberg!"


	3. What happened to you?

**SO I AM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER TO AS RED LIGHTS STIRKES CHAPTER TWO, I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THIS STORY AND I HAVE A LOT OF STUFF PLANNED FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND IF YOU TO LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING ALSO DONT FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE SEQUEL TO UNEXPECTED THAT WILL BE PIBLISHED TODAY! AAAAAH I CAN'T WAIT TO SHARE THAT WITH YOU GUYS! ANYWAYS I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE STORYLINE AND I HOPE YOU'LL NOT ONLY ENJOY THE CHAPTER BUT REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AS WELL.. ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-" Miss Rottendeim, the bruise on your head looks quite bad!" The doctor gives me a look and I nod, how come hadn't even noticed the bruise? "How did you get it?"

-" That's the thing here, doctor Evans, I really can't remember, I have no memories of yesterday!" I tell the man.

-"So you don't remember anything?" Doctor Evans gives me a sympathetic look and I nod again.

-" I just, I know, I was left in a hotel and that when I woke up this morning I couldn't remember how I had gotten in here!" I tell the woman trying to chose whether to trust this woman or not, I decide against it and stop my story there.

-" Well it had to be a rough night then!" She chuckles. I give her a glare ad she turns serious again. " Sorry I didn't mean to offend you at all miss!"

-" I know it's just I can't seem to understand, how calm I can't remember any of yesterday's events.

-"Well it looks like somebody knocked you out and you got yourself a bad conclusion, it happens to the best of us in situations like that!"

-"But the thing is nothing is really missing?" I lie, well not completely but okay over one year of memories are but she doesn't have to know that.

-" Maybe it was an accident" the doctor takes another look at the computer. " So you live in New York miss Rottendeim maybe you were spending the night with friends, got to some fight or something , maybe your friends could tell you something about last night!" the doctors suggests.

-"Well I do not have friends, that sounds bad, but I am a writer you know and I tend to get really into the things I am writing!" I lie remembering how my mom used to tell me she was a writer I start to see why.

-"Oh okay well your old mom, miss Rottendiem, It says here you have an elder mom, maybe yo uwere visiting her!"

-"Well she is on a vacation and to be honest we are not very close, also they said at the hotel that my boyfriend took me in there and I just can't find him today, I am starting to get worried!" I tell the doctor who gives me an understanding look. " Do I ever get my memories back!" I sigh.

-"Well usually people start to remember after a while, just give it time miss Rottendeim!" The doctor smiles to me.

-"Well thanks anyways, you really helped me!" I tell the lady and she smiles.

-"No problem, have a nice day miss!"

I am almost at the door when a new idea hits me.

-"Well this would make a good plot for a book at least, of course I would need to change things, wait let's say the main character can't remember the happenings of one whole year, is that even possible and is it possible that she will slowly gain those memories back?" I ask the doctor who chuckles.

-" I can see you are very passionate about your writing, miss Rottendeim, but yes it is possible, with a bruise like yours I would have thought you would have been out for days... also it could cause a permanent conclusion but there is a good chance that this someone would gain her memories back, is there anything else you would like to ask for your book?"

-"No, wait yes here is a wild idea, could it be possible to cause a conclusion like mine, or a conclusion like the characters on purpose?" I ask her biting my lip in deep thought.

-" Well anyone with the force to knock you out could know where to hit so you will lose your memory, but he or she would still have to know some medical stuff to complete the task!" The doctor chuckles again.

-"I think I need to go now, I need to start writing I tell the doctor and she laughs.

-"Good luck with your book miss Rottendeim!" She whishes as I exit the room.

-"Thanks you very much!" I yell after me and hurry to pay in the front and then exit the building.

-" I am going to find you and when I do you are going to take me to my family!" I mutter.

Slowly I make my way to the hotel again and as I get to my room I start unpacking, I look at the phone I have gotten and decide that it is good to leave it behind, I need no one to follow me, the one of the bags there are clothes but nothing I personally would like really so that back too was going to end up in some alley somewhere, I was not stupid, I knew how I would disappear, I was after all the daughter of Sebastian Starr and Penelope Dawson. I looked in the other bag there was some more clothes a pair of cute jeans along with a cute brown leather jacket, I decide to change and after that I went to the bath room and put on some make up, When I looked in the mirror I decided I was ready and took up the purse again, I put in the ID and left the phone in the left suite case, I looked in the envelope I got again and counted the money, there was not quite a lot and I was sure it would come to a good use. I put it inside the purse and exited the room with the bags, as I came down they told me the room was paid for in advance and I thanked them for the stay, making my way out there from looking behind every now and then just to be sure no one was following me. As I walked down the street there was a familiar Alley and as I recognized I was not far away from my old school I decided it was time to drop of the stuff off. I already had exited the Alley as I heard someone sneeze. behind me.

-"Stop right there, I have a gun, and I know you have been following me!" I speak up in a low voice as I turn around slowly. Okay maybe this lying thing had become a habit of Renee Rottendeim, I really had no gun and if the person behind me had one I would be in some deep trouble but for now I didn't actually care!

-" Please don't hurt me!" A soft familiar voice spoke up from behind, and as I turned around I found a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

-"Ally?"

-"Vivian?"


	4. Clueless

**SO VIVIAN IS BACK FOR GOOD AT LEAST FOR NOW, I HOPE YOU GUY'S WILL ENJOY ARC 2 AS MUCH AS YOU ENJOYED ARC 1 AND YEAG I AM SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS ARC BECASUE IT IS GOING TO BE VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE FIRST ONE. I OWN THE STIRYLINE ONLY AND SOME ORIGINAL CHARACTERS HERE AND THERE BUT NONE FROM THE TV-SERIES, REMEBER TO FOLLOW, FAVORTIE AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES CALLED FRUSTRATION AND NATURALLY, NO ON TO THE STORY, ENJOY!**

**VIVIAN'S POV**

-"So let me get this straight you remember absolutely nothing from last year?" I ask the brown haired girl who takes a zip of her coffee.

-"Absolutely nothing!" she confirms calmly.

-"But how?" I can't help to take a good look at the girl.

-" The doctor said I got a conclusion, the real question is how I ended up here, I should be in Miami for all I know, right? How did you find me anyways?"

-" Look, here is the thing Ally, I don't know, I don't know because right after Kira and Dallas broke up we moved to New York because of his mission, something about finding the new leader of red light and also Lio needed to get surgery, he how ever came back for a while and after that he left for a short mission in Norway or somewhere close there and he has not yet returned..." I tell the girl who's face is hard to read.

-" So Kira and Dallas Broke up? how long ago?"

-" 6 months or something maybe eight, they dated for three months after your parents wedding, it just didn't last?"

-"What about Dallas where is he, I am sure he and Austin didn't lose contact, he might even have kept contact to me and surely to Trish, they used to be close!"

-"That's the thing, I don't know!" I tell her, because I don't, I have no fucking idea where Dallas Walce is, not even a clue!

-"You don't know?" For the first time during this whole day I can hear confusion in her voice.

-"I don't, I mean that's kind of how I found you, I followed you because I thought you somehow knew the man who paid for your room, he was the one who had coffee with Dallas the night Dallas went missing, I saw them leave together and after that he never came back, I am, happy that SAU has ownership of the apartment because otherwise I would be in deep shit trouble, he has been missing for two months now and I have been searching for him as long." I sigh.

-" I don't know the man and I need to find him too, he is the only one who knows how I got to that fucking hotel room!" Ally mutters.

-"So what's the plan?" I ask the elder girl.

-"Plan?" she looks at me with confusion in her eyes.

-"The plan, I am sure you have a plan to find them, and as I see it, we better work together because that's the smartest thing to do!"

-"Well I need to get sure that no one is following me, except you so I think it's time that we go shopping!" The girl smiles to me.

-"Sounds like a start!"I agree and get up." Let's start right now!"

**ALLY'S POV**

-"So what do you think?" I ask the younger girl modeling an outfit that consists of a pink top and a pair of plain blue Jeans.

-"It's nice I guess!" I can see that the girl in front of really doesn't like it...

-"It's nice? Spit it out Viv? What's wrong with this outfit?"

-"It's plain, it's nice, it really is but that is the problem, look Ally you should were something more like this!" The girl picks up a curve hugging, very short, black dress that still isn't too festive.

-"No, no-no, no! That's too Kira, it's not at all me, I'm the nice one remember, that's sexy, and rebellious that's so Kira!" I repeat my first thought.

-"Yeah but do you really think nice is going to cut it this time?" I raise my brows at the girl who rolls her eyes, I actually like her a lot, she reminds me of Trish somehow. "Look all I am saying is that we are talking about someone who knocked you out, just to kidnap you and then leave you in a paid hotel room, that ain't just weird Alls, that has professional written all over it! And a professional is going to catch up with us at some point, I think it would be the best time to bring in some attitude to your style, just to shake them up a bit, to give them the messages that they might not know you completely after all, that there might be a whole hidden side of the Ally Dawson!"

-"Fine, let's say you'll pick my outfits then!" I groan as the girl gives me a smile.

-"Sure boss, whatever you say!"

-"Viv, I am not the boss of you!" I tell the girl who chuckles again.

-" No but you are the closest to a leader that SAU get's until we find your father and someday I am going to be a SAU agent just like Dallas!" she chirps until she is long gone between all the cloth racks.

An hour later we exit the shop with way too many bags if you ask for my opinion.

-"To the apartment?" Viv's statement is more like a question.

-"Not quite yet, I need a phone and a computer, I am not stupid enough to use the one's they left me with!" I tell the girl who nods in approval.

-"You would make a great agent Alls, you know?" Viv tells me as we pick a phone and finally chose a computer. I just roll my eyes and pa for the things." I am serious, with the right training you would make an excellent spy! You are pretty, smart and have the courage too!"

-"Well thank you!" I smile to her "I guess there is more of my mom in me that I knew!" I smile.

-" Or your dad?" Viv giggles.

-"Or my dad" I repeat her words and feel a warm feeling inside " Now let's check that apartment of yours!"


	5. Picking up the pieces

**OKAY SO I KNOW, YOU GUYS ARE NOT TOTALLY IN TO THE SECOND ARK AT LEAST YET BUT I AM SO EXCITED WRITING IT... SO TODAY I ACTUALLY AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A DOUBLE UPDATE EVEN IF IT IS VERY UNUSAL IN THIS STORY... BUT I JUST WANT TO SHARE TWO AMAZING CHAPTERS WITH YOU,SO YAY! i OWN ONLY THE STORYLINE AND A FEW CHARACTERS HERE AND THERE BUT NOTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THE SHOW... HERE IS CHAPTER 1 OF TODAY! ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"I don't know, honestly I don't remember anything from last year! Where do you start, when everything is just blank, a blank page in the middle of the fully written roman... or at least mostly written..." I trail off as Viv look at my with a pitiful smile.

-"Well what do we know? Somehow you ended here, so Allyson Dawson what is your connection to New York!?" I try to remember how Ally Dawson connects with all of this but it is blank, completely, totally, absolutely blank.

-"That's the thing, there is none, if it didn't happen during the past year..." I force my brain cells to work...

-"Well you could have been looking for us?" Viv suggests.

-"No offence but I think my dad would have sent somebody else... Like Kira or another agent, even my mom.. but I... I am not like them you know, I am too normal, not agent enough to be sent on a mission like that..."

-"Okay... fair enough... But you lived in New York at some point right?"

-"I never did, Ella Noel however did... she, I guess she is me but you know, as Allyson Dawson, I never had any contacts here!"

-"So maybe you had to hide from red light again... maybe you needed to be Ella Noel once more?"

-"I mean that makes sense, but then again, why did I wake up in a hotel room, with the identity of Renee Rottendeim?" I question

-"At least something went wrong! Because you don't remember anything and as I see it, it looks like someone attacked you, I think you didn't become Renee out of your own free will!"

-"Very true, you are a clever fifteen year old Viv, you know that?"

-"So I've heard!" The younger girl smiles.

-"So let's say I was knocked out, when arriving to New York as Ella Noel, somebody had to knock me out right?"

-"Right, so did Ella Noel have any enemies?" Viv asks as she types in Ella Noel on my new computer.

-" No, Ella Noel was the new girl she didn't have time to make enemies, the closest she came was with that Ethan or Evan guy who tried to rape her, but gut interrupted by Gavin Young, her 'not officially a boyfriend', boyfriend..."

-"And Gavin...?"

-"He would never do such thing to her, he was a complete sweat heart, and we left on very good terms!"

-"So not Gavin at least...What about red light?... would they search for her..."

-"It's a possibility... but then again why would they knock me out, drop me at a hotel and then leave me with a false ID and some money, wouldn't they try to kill me instead?"

-"Don't question their actions, Red Light just does, they don't need a why... they just do, I mean they dropped me off at a mental institution instead of killing me after the island... they are weird but not stupid... Somebody would start to wonder if you would be left here without an ID and money... someone could recognize you? But the real question is..."

-"Would they be talented enough to knock me out?" The younger girl bursts out in laughter

-"I was thinking more like... where your family is now? Jeez you sounded just like your mom there Ally!" The girl tells me smilingly.

-"Well thank you!" I smile

-"No, prob, but we have to start somewhere, do you remember where that Gavin guy lived?"

-"No, I don't I think I actually never went to his place, but I do however remember where the school is, we can find him there..."

-"No!"

-"But..."

-"NO!"

-"Viv, just tell me why not..."

-"He is not at school..."

-"But...?"

-"He is not, you graduated Ally, he graduated the same year, he is possibly in collage now, maybe even in a different state!"

-"Oh... yeah" My voice drops and I feel tired.

-"So any back up plans, other people, a therapist, a favorite diner..."

That's when my face shines up again...

-"No!"

-"Then why do you look like you got an idea?"

-"Because, I got one, you remember something about me singing right?"

-"Yes?"

-"Well while here my dad signed me to a record label, as one of his cover identities, and that record label should be located here in New York, I know exactly where if they didn't move..."

-"What are we waiting for then?" Viv smiles as she gets up and grabs her jacket!"Let's go!"

-"So where exactly is this place?" Viv asked looking out from the window from the cab we currently were sitting in.

-" It's not far, just around the corner!" I announced looking out from my window, before letting out an exited giggle as the big building turned up on our left. " This is us!" I told the chauffeur and paid.

-"Are you sure this is it?" Viv asked as we were standing outside looking up at the tall building.

-"Yeah sixth floor" I smiled and walked towards the doors " This place is amazing" I spoke as we entered " I mean Ella Noel spent her best days in New York here, along with Kira and ..." we stand besides the lift and enter it as I am rambling and get into the elevator. It doesn't take long for us to reach the sixth floor, and for once I thank God that it isn't higher than that of all the sixty floors the house is built with. As the doors open I take in the familiar surroundings and reach for the lady at the front desk, it is not Siva but hey, who cares?

-"Excuse me, I am Ella Noel and I am looking for the Long-records, smiling at the memories that name brings back, Jimmy Long, Kira Long... aah!"

-"Oh I am sorry Sweetie but the Long-records were sold to us less than a year ago, it's KingcD now a days, did you have an appointment?

-"Oh..." my smile drops totally " No, no, no and no need to make one, I was looking for my old boss, Jimmy but I guess he has moved..."

-"I am sorry, but I guess so Sweetie!" The lady gives me an apologetic smile.

-"Thank you anyways I say before me and Viv turn around and walk back to the elevators.

-"I'm sorry Als!" Viv whispers once inside, earning a quick nod from me.

**VIVIAN'SPOV**

-"So wanna head back to the apartment?" I ask Ally, who is completely lost in her thoughts. She doesn't respond so I give her a light push on the arm..

-"Huh?"

-"I asked if you wanna head back to the apartment?" I smile.

-"No, I mean yeas, but I think I am going to walk around a bit, try to gather my thoughts, you know?" She gives me an unsure smile.

-"Sure, take your time, I'll be back there waiting, if you don't mind, I really need to go to the toilet!" I return the smile.

-"No I'll be there as soon as I get there by foot, here is some money so you can take a cab, I just really need to think a little to see if I can remember... anything you know!"

-" We'll find them Als, but take your time, just promise me you'll be careful and return this evening and not disappear like Dallas!"

-"I will!" The older girl gives me a tight hug and I giggle.

-" I still need to get to the toilet you know so..."

-"Oh sorry... See you at home Viv!"

-"Yeah see you!" I tell her before I run to the nearest cab. "At home!" I mutter mostly to myself before I jump in.

**ALLY'S POV**

I am not sad, no, sure it was a setback but sad is not the word... more like frustrated! I walk at the streets not really knowing where I am going and keep turning around just because I am paranoid and have this feeling that somebody is following me. As my eyes take in the New York view behind me I sign in relief every time and continue walking. I am suddenly finding myself in a road with a perfect view to the building we just left, and yes something clicks like a trigger and that trigger, have never been more happy in my life as I take in the building one last time.

_FLASHBACK_

_Me and Jimmy,__I mean me and Bash are standing there as he has a big sad smile on his face and I am fighting back the tears. I know I haven't been here in half an year but it still brings memories back._

_-"I am going to miss this place" I whisper._

_-"Me too Alls, but you know this is the best way to protect our family" My dad brings me into a tight hug and I let a sob out looking as the sign 'long-records' is moved replaced with a new sign, a hideous sign if you ask me!_

_-" There are so many good memories in that place, it really kept me together during my year here in New York, also I met you for the first time and me and Kira used to hang here a lot, I sang Broken and did my first album I mean this is like a second home for me here!" I try to gather my thoughts and keep my emotions in hand so that I just won't burst down crying..._

_-"I know Sweetie, I know, I am going to miss this place too!" My dad smiles. "But I need to do this, need to so that Red Light cant trace us, they are furious after..."_

_-"After I killed my uncle..." I sigh_

_-"You did the right thing Ally..." My dad gives me an assuring smile._

_-" Is killing a person right dad, I mean professionally I know that eliminating the leader of a bad-ass origination is the right thing to do but morally, I mean killing a human can't be right"_

_-"Ally...!" My dad gives me an warning look, we've been over this and somewhere I do know it wasn't my fault he was going to kill__everyone I love, I loved... _

_-"I killed my uncle dad!" I feel even more tears fall down my cheek, how did this happen I wasn't going to be crying..._

_-"Allyson Dawson, believe me when I say that ,that man, that man called Deuce he wasn't your uncle he might have shared your blood, he might have been related to you but he never really was your uncle since an uncle never tries to kill their niece! Just like a real brother never tries to kill their sister!" My dad holds me close to him and I can feel his heart beat._

_-"Aaaws... did I interrupt a daddy-daughter moment here" I hear an giggly voice from behind and as__I turn around I see Kira, one of my best friends and of course my half-sister, standing there behind us with an annoying__still caring smirk on her face. I let out a giggle that breaks my sobs and give her a huge hug._

_-"Kira you made it, I thought you wouldn't show up!" I squeal not breaking the hug._

_-"Silly little sister!" Kira whispers._

_-"We've been over this Kir, you are only like a few months older than me... " I groan_

_-"Still my little sister!" she laughs_

_-" You girls find the way to the hotel right, I am not willing to spend hours shopping with you..." Our dad chuckles and I give him a pleading look._

_-"Don't do this to me daddy..." I mouth to him as he just chuckles and Kira gives me a light push._

_-"Oh schuss it, drama queen! I know for a fact that you enjoy our shopping sessions!" She laughs_

_-"I do not!"_

_-"Do too!"_

_-"Do not!"_

_-"Do too!"_

_-"Do..."_

_-"Good bye girls" Bash chuckles and leaves us there glaring at each other playfully. We continue our argument a moment before I turn to take in the large building._

_-"I'm going to miss it!" I whisper._

_-"Me too, Alls but you and I we belong to Miami now!" She hugs me from behind and I lean my head on her shoulder._

_-"I know!" I sigh "You miss it here?" I ask her not bothering to lift my head._

_-"All the time!" Kira speaks__" ...but when I am here I miss home, Miami is home!" Kira tells me seriously._

_-"I know..." I whisper letting one tear fall out of the corner f my eye. " I am just going to miss it... I am going to miss Ella Noels life, I never thought I would but I am going to, I know it!"_

_-"But that's the beauty of life Alls, you are missing the good times and you think you'll lose them if something changes, if a place is destroyed or a object is removed, but you don't because you'll always have the memories in your heart... sometimes it's just a little bit harder to remember them..."_

_-"Mhh... Wow Kira this conversation just turned deep... I mean really deep!" I laugh as I take in her words one__by one._

_-"I know, way too deep if you ask me!" Kira chuckles. "What about we go and enjoy our day in New York and then head back home to Miami just like we planned!"_

_-"I'd like that!" I smile_

_-"Beside's not only would Brooke and Dez be heartbroken if you decided to stay here but what about Austin he would not survive, I am sure he is missing you already!" Kira smirks._

_-"Oh shut up, he is a big boy he can handle it, besides it has been like what? 4 days! I think he can live 4 days without me..." I whine._

_-"With you two love birds one never really knows!" Kira chuckles as she grabs my hand and we start making our way towards the closest mall._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I find myself still staring at the building as I sap out of the trance, I remember! I remember! Oh how much I miss my mom, my dad and Kira, way too much. I am going to find them, because well I need to find them!'

-" But that's the beauty of life Alls, you are missing the good times and you think you'll lose them if something changes, if a place is destroyed or a object is removed, but you don't because you'll always have the memories in your heart... sometimes it's just a little bit harder to remember them..." I remind myself of Kira's words as I start making my way over to the apartment.

-"I am going to find you!" I promise to no-one in particular as I get into a taxi, the drive is silent and as I pay a smile tugs on my lips, I jump to the elevator and pick the floor, as I arrive to the door I open it with way too much force but I don't care...

-"Viv!" I yell on the top of my lungs " VIV!"

-"Ally what happened? Where is the fire?" The younger girl hurries out from the bed room with a cup of coffee in her hand.

-"Everything is great, but Viv, I am starting to remember!" I squeal.

-" That's great, so where is your family?"

-"Well that I don't remember..." I tell her as her smile drops.

-" But I do however have an idea where to start looking, oh how stupid of me not to think of it in the first place..."

-"Let's hear it!" Viv tells me rolling her eyes one time at me excitement

-"Oh Yeah right!" I mutter "I think we should pay a visit to Miami, that at least was my home for a very long time!"

-"Well then I think here is only one thing to say!"Viv smiles as I give her a confused look.

-"Miami here we come!"


	6. A new tomorrow but a wonderful past!

**YAY SECOND CHAPTER FOR TODAY'S UPDATE, THIS IS MY FAVORITE CHAPTER IN THIS SOTRY SO FAR... REALLY ENJOYED WRITING IT AND... WELL READ TO FIND OUT BUT THERE IS A HUGE TWIST AS ALLY TURNS OUT TO BE A LOT MORE THAN WE ALREADY KNEW!** **I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE STORYLINE AND YEAH CHECK LAST CHAPTER FOR THE REST AND IT WOULD MEAN A LOT IF YOU DON'T ONLY READ IT BUT REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE TOO! THANKS OH AND ENJOY!**

**VIVIAN'S POV**

We are sitting in the bus, mostly because Ally didn't want to fly anywhere as Renee Rottendeim, I am fine with taking the bus if you ask me... I mean , after the crash I have always had this weird feeling about planes. The older girl is doing something on her phone, ear phones plugged in her ears so I turn my head away and close my eyes for a moment.

-"Viv?" Ally's voice shatters my thoughts.

-"Mhh... yeah!" I mumble not wanting to open my eyes.

-" You sleeping...?" Her voice is soft and I growl.

-"Yeah I am just sleep talking!" I mutter.

-"Hahaa very funny Viv! No but seriously, I am getting bored, wanna talk?"

-"Jeez, don't you sound just like your sister..." I mutter again forcing my eyes open.

-"I'm sorry, I just, I am over thinking everything, again, believe me not the first time!" Ally gives me an apologizing smile.

-"I am awake so, talk huh? What should we talk about?"

-"I don't know, something, anything, tell me about your life, before the crash, when it happened, how did you get out of that plane...?"

-"You really are bored aren't you?" I chuckle, she doesn't answer only sends me a smile so I chuckle some more before sinking in some deep thoughts again.

-"Before the Crash, I was just Vivian, I was never popular, no I mean I was twelve when the Crash happened, so I guess I could have been later on, but at twelve years I was just the girl you don't notice, but who is not unpopular either... you know, I was a nice girl... two friends and an absolutely ridiculous and adorable little sister, Arianna" I start.

-" I am sorry... I know she !"

-"...she died at the island, yeah, it's okay, or it isn't but I am starting to get over the fact... I think, I am still sad you know, because if anyone in that plane, Arianna deserved to live, she was the cutest thing ever... but moving on! At school I had those two best friends Myra and Tasha, I think her name really was Natasha but she would like kill you or something if you didn't call her Tasha, we were pretty close, used to have slumber parties and stuff, my mom would come in telling us to stop giggling, because we'd wake Arianna, she had a point but those were the only times I wished didn't have a little sister! Arianna was moms little treasure and sometimes I was jealous, I'll admit but never till the point that I would have hated either of them, instead I was more of a daddy's girl, I remember telling my mom before the trip that I didn't want to go on that stupid trip, even less on that stupid flight, it's funny because as Dallas told me, my mom still remembered me and so did Arianna, when that flight fell, they both still remembered me... when I got away I got locked to that metal institution you know, but once I was out I went to see my dad, he didn't, he is married now to a new woman and has a new child, together with that woman, Sarah, that's her name, the child I mean and not even once did he look sad when I watched him, that's why, that's why I never went back there after that one last visit..." I take a deep breath and pause for a moment.

-"I am sure he misses you guy's a lot, believe me I know how it feels, I thought my dad, not Bash, you know the man I grew up believing was my dad, didn't care at all as everyone thought I was dead, but when I got to talk with him..." I won't let Ally finish

-"...It turned out he had missed you to pieces... spent sleepless nights after everything happened just wondering if he got to tell you enough times that he loved you and was proud of you... I know, Ally, but the thing is I am not waiting for him to tell me that, because it hurts too much to go back ,to take him away from everything new he has build up after everything got taken away from him in that crash! I look more like my dad, the irony of life..." A sarcastic laugh escapes my mouth... " ..and forcing him to look at me every day after he lost the first love of his life, would kill not only him but me too, so I chose not to go back, not that I don't regret it every single day..." I mutter the last part trying to gather my swirling thoughts again.

-"You are a smart girl Viv, you are a caring daughter, but you are putting yourself trough an awful much of pain just to keep others happy..." Ally gives my arm an encouraging squeeze.

-" I know you Ally Dawson, you sit her accusing me of doing that and yet I know that you would do the same..." I laugh but this time my laugh is back to the normal light laugh I usually have.

-"True, sometimes we are idiots..." Ally chuckles.

-"Or just good people!" I smile.

-"Well that too!" Ally laughs giving me a light push.

-"Well anyways, So me, my sister and my mom got into that plane, my mom assuring us it would be the best trip of our lives, me rolling my eyes and Arianna believing every word she said. AS I started to relax after the plane lifted, I actually enjoyed myself!"

-"Wanna hear a funny revelation? Me too! And I was sure we could fall any moment before the plane lifted and once it fell, I was so mad with myself!" Ally smiled.

-"Yeah so there I was walking back to my seat, after I had used the toilet, which was hideous by the way, and the man coming out from the other toilet, gave me the nastiest look ever! He never made it, I mean I felt sorry for him when I got out... he was lying on the aisle , right before me and all I could think of was that it could have me, I never got to my seat when the loud crash came, I never got to any seat, I fell and then remembering all the emergency stuff they informed us I remembered I needed to at least buckle, but I was not stupid I knew that I had no seatbelt, she I grabbed on to the closest seat and hang on with my arms on the armrest and my feet laced around the seat feeling the stupid life west, hitting me every once in a while, to be honest I was sure I would die, but I thought I wasn't going to give up that easily, as the final crash came, my powers in my arms gave in and the force made me fly across the small corridor and hit my the back of my head on the armrest of the seat on that side, and with that everything went black!" I take another deep breath I haven't told this part of my story to anyone, not even Dallas, why? Well he never asked... I neither know what went tough his head exactly when we crashed but he has told me how they got out...

-"That's... omg... I am just so glad that you made it!" Ally speaks in a soft voice and I mumble something I don't even know what..

-"Well yeah , after that I was out for A half day maybe, I don't know, what I know, is that when I woke up Arianna was gone, and my mom, she was dead! At that moment I thought Arianna was dead too but after hearing all the other guy's stories that one night as we got to Miami you remember ? I think I woke up somewhere in between Dallas group and yours... "

-"I have thought about it a lot, I which order everyone got out!"

-"Wanna hear my theory because believe me I have thought about that too!" I chuckle.

-"We have nothing about, this bus ride is far too long!" Ally smiles.

-"Okay let's see five groups, right?"

-"Yeah, me and Austin and Trish, Then Dez, Cass and Leslie, group three would be Dallas, Cess, Elliot, Lio and your sister..."

-"And group was Brooke along with that psychopath... and the final group was us..." I remember.

-" So Alex and Brooke had to get out fist, right?" Ally asks.

-"That's the only possible way, Brooke said Alex opened the plane door, and Dez heard him exciting the plane..."

-"So next was Dez, Cass and Leslie..."

-"Yeah then Dallas group... because when I woke up..."

-"...Arianna was already gone! And then it was you guys!"

-"Are you sure it could have been your group too!"

-" No we stayed at the beach for a time so we would have seen you guys..." Ally insists..

-"Okay so you got out lastly...?"

-"I guess so!" Ally mutters

-"Well yeah anyways, so as I was saying, before our trip down memory lane... As I finally woke up I rushed to my mom and my sister, who wasn't there, I broke down crying as I saw my mom dead, who wouldn't? Then I decided I needed to get out from the plane somehow... I was twelve so I didn't think I saw an open door and water underneath, knew that I could swim so I jumped in...Swam towards somewhere, nowhere in particular and twice I thought about giving up and letting myself sink, drown because two times I was sure, I didn't have any more powers to keep going on, but both of those times I proved myself wrong, it wasn't that far though and somehow I had chosen the right way and after a struggle full journey I arrived to the beach tired, exhausted even and almost out of hope, until a middle aged woman shoot me a smile and wrapped her arms around me and told me something about me surviving and her and a guy called jasper, and that's how our journey to the woods started..." I finish it off with a smile.

-"Wow, you had much more of an adventure than me actually..." Ally smiles.

-"Well at least I hadn't a psycho stalker on my heals... " I giggle lightly

-"Don't remind me of that..." Ally shivers.

**ALLY'S POV**

I return Viv a smile and she laughs again, it feels good to hear her laugh after her story, somehow every time we survivors share stories it brings the memories so much closer to us, memories you want to forget too..

-"So why are you so worried?" Viv asks.

-"I am not!"

-"Yeah you are, you are tense, your eyes have a problem with keeping still and your smile only starts from halfway and won't reach your eyes, what's the matter?" The girl gives me an cheeky smile.

-"Wow, what are you? A secret spy or something?" I smile as she once again gives me a playful push...

-"No, but I will be..."

-"Right... well yeah I am just so, I don't know, it's Austin..." I ramble.

-"He really likes you relax Alls"

-"But last time...!" I don't get to finish since Viv cuts me off

-"People make mistakes, all the time, you know Austin really loves you!"

-"I guess so but he..."

-"No, Ally let me finish or even better let me tell you what exactly happened when we spoke at the mental institution..."

-"Go ahead"" I tell the girl

**VIVIAN'S POV**

With a deep breath I once again sink in to the memory as I start telling Ally...

_FLASHBACK_

_-"You awake?" I ask the blonde who is leaning back on his bed, eyes closed a smile playing on his lip a smile that I haven't seen before. The blonde jumps as he hears my voice as his eyes flash open._

_-"I am yes, you just, scared me a bit" He smiles as he realizes who__I am, I walk to the window and do as we always do, placing the fabric on the glass so that light won't get out.. he looks at me as I walk and place his sweatpants where crack underneath the door is and then light the lamp hanging from the ceiling... Before I jump on the end of the bed._

_-" So what were you thinking about?" I ask him then as everything need to be done is done. HE gives me a weak smile._

_-"Nothing you know but still everything..." Austin's voice is softer than usually. and he has a dreamy glimt to his eyes._

_-"You were thinking about Ally weren't you?"_

_-"Yes, yes I was, how did you know that?" Austin chuckles as he drags his hand trough his hair like he is__embraced or something ..._

_-" Because you had that foolish grin on your face again..." I smirk before__I buckle to avoid getting hit by the pillow he tosses._

_-" You are a little pain in the ass sometimes..." Austin smiles and I roll my eyes before turning serious._

_-"You really love her, don't you?"_

_-"Yeah!" his answer is short but I can tell he is honest as he speaks._

_-"Well you are going to get out from here in no time and go and find her!" I tell him with a smile instead of returning the smile he frowns. "WHAT?" I snap._

_-"It's not that simple!" he tells me_

_-"And why not..."_

_-"Look at me Ally would be so disappointed.. look what I have become... A player, a drug addict, a heavy drinker, a party- king... she will never look at me in the way she used to..."_

_-"Shut up, and let the past be in the past, you are none of those things, you are a genially nice guy who let a stupid young girl become his friend, you wanted to be the best to her but you just didn't know how, you wanted her to see how beautiful she was and you, you just were heart broken when you lost her, you thought she was dead for God's sake, so stop rolling in the self-pity and get your head straight man!" _

_-"She is amazing you know!? I just thought I lost her, I thought she was gone forever, I don't know what got into me..." The boy speaks._

_-"And We get that. Ally will get that! I am sure she loves you too..."_

_-"And I love her more than__anything!" The blonde whispers._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-"Well yeah he knows he messed up he thought you were dead for god's sake!" I the gil who is fighting bakc her tears.

-"I know..." She mutters

-"You love him too, right?" I ask her quietly

-"More than you can ever imaging" Ally smiles,

-"Good, you guy's both deserve to happy, we are going to find him you know!" I smile trying to fight back a yawn, but it is impossible.

-"Sorry for keeping you awake, how about you take a nap?" Ally giggles.

-" I am not going to fight you on this one.." I mutter, taking a comfortable position and slowly falling asleep.

**ALLY'S POV**

Viv is sleeping beside me and I look at the younger girl smilingly, she is a great friend, I think before turning my thoughts back to Austin, his perfect hair and his cute smile, I smile to myself starting to picture our reunion. That's when it comes to me another piece I have forgotten if only I could place it somewhere on that lost year...

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Austin..." I murmur as I feel my boyfriend place a kiss on my forehead, his lips turn to a smile as the lose contact from my skin._

_-"Yeah..?" The guy whispers close to my ear._

_-"I love you..." I smile, trying to force my already closed eyes open, as__I do they meet a pair of deep brown eyes with that same sparkle I have grown to love._

_-"I love you too Alls!" He places another kiss on my forehead and is about to leave._

_-"...Wait...would you... would... please... would you like to stay with me just tonight and only if you like to.." my ramble is cut off with a kiss but this time it's placed on my lips._

_-"I will!" the blonde whispers, giving me a funny look. "... I will even if your dad is probably going to kill me for sleeping in the same room with his little princess!" Austin smirks._

_-"Let's lock the door, he doesn't have to know" I tell Austin with a whisper as a smirk is forming on__my lips too_

_-"He is a spy you know, he probably even put a chip in you so he can track you down, just in case so nobody messes with you!" Austin runs a hand down my arm sending tingles all over my body._

_-"Then I guess you should find it," I breath out, in a honey like voice that I can't actually believe is mine._

_-"Maybe, I should!" the blond smirks climbing on top of me..." I hold up a hand to stop him, he looks confused then apologizing... really apologizing._

_-"Jeez, Ally I didn't mean to... I'm so sorry..." he tells me looking me straight to my eyes._

_-"Oh save it Austin..." I sigh, enjoying the affect it has on him, a really worried look is starting to build up in the blonds beautifully brown eyes._

_-"I'm sorry, I really am sorry..." the blonde rambles before his words cut off as he sees the smirk forming on my lips."Ally?"_

_-"What I was just going to ask you to shut the door..." I giggle as he looks at me confused."You know, just to avoid to get any blood stains on my purely white carpet, you know incase my mom, ...oor dad decides to walk in on us, guns and knives actually leave huge messes?" I tell him before giving him__a wink. He walks towards the door and I am not sure if he is going to leave , however he just locks it before he turns around with a smirk on his face._

_-"Allyson Dawson you are going to pay for making me so worried..." he mutters and before I know it he is straddling me again, as his lips are tackling mine harshly."Oh we'll see about that Moon!" is the last thing I think smiling into the kiss..._

_It's next morning, and I open my eyes slowly smiling as I see Austin lying beside me still asleep, being as cute as he just can be, hair messed up and a light smile playing on his lips. I lean closer taking in his intoxicating scent. Not wanting to wake him up. It's 9 AM and I feel like I am the luckiest girl on earth, I close my eyes, nuzzling closer to Austin's bare chest and am just about to fall back asleep before a way too familiar voice makes me jump..._

_-"Ally, open the door, mom wants you down to eat breakfast... you have five minutes!" Kira's voice shatters the beautiful silence._

_-"Nahah, it's Sunday I am going __to sleep", I yell to her in a sleepy voice._

_-"No, mom told me to bring you down even if it would be the death of me..." Kira yells dramatically._

_-" Stop being a drama queen!" I yell back as Austin opens his eyes, I gesture him to be quiet and he nods trying to hide the smirk creeping to his face._

_-"What!" I whisper to him... annoyed._

_-"ALLYSON DAWSON OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK THE LOCK!" Kira yells on the top of her lungs, great is she trying to get my parents up too?_

_-"GO AWAY KIRA!" I yell back, "There is no hesitation she will do it!" I mutter to myself...mostly._

_-"Huh?" Austin gives me a questioning look._

_-"Break the lock..." I tell him as we hear a crack" Shit, get under my bed or something, hurry!" I tell the boy as I get up and try to push his clothes under there as well! I am relieved as he does as I told him to do! Another Crack at the door as__I pull on my oversized shirt..._

_-"JEEZ KIRA I'M COMING!" I yell and before she get's the door open I open it to her face._

_-"About time!" she mutters as she enters my room._

_-"What happened to giving each other some privacy!?" I groan back but she doesn't listen._

_-" Everything okay here?" My dad stands in the doorway..._

_-"Hi dad!" Both me and Kira flash our dad a smile._

_-" Something surely is going on..." he mutters " but it's too early for me to bother..." he then groans." I'll be down with your mom..." he finally adds before turning around and walking away._

_-"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" I whisper yell to my sister who is smirking at me._

_-"Did you have a nice night sis?" Kira smirks._

_-"A) I was sleeping and B) if I weren't it still wouldn't be your business..."_

_-" Yeah right, let's say I believe you Als!" she smiles " But how was it?"_

_-"KIRA!"_

_-"Yes Ally?" She gives me one of her innocent smiles._

_-" GET OUT!"_

_-" right, right!" Kira starts walking away, she isn't completely out yet, when she turns with a smirk._

_-"What about you Austin will you tell me, she asks peeking under my bed!"_

_-"Hi Kira..." Austin waves to my sister awkwardly._

_-"Kira..."_

_-"I am going, I am going!" she tells me but stops at the doorway leaning against it again giving me one of her most annoying smirks. " Next time hide the socks too!" She whispers as I face palm myself._

_-"I said Get Out!" I mutter walking towards the door to close._

_-"I can't believe my baby-sis finally did it!" Kira squeals as I start closing the door._

_-"GET OUT KIRA!" I tell her loudly as I close the door._

_-"No need to be rude!" she chuckles as I can hear she is walking away._

_-" Oh and Kira!" I open the door once more_

_-"Yeah!"_

_-"We are born on the same fucking year!" I yell after her._

_-"Language Ally!" Kira chuckles as she is almost at the stairs._

_-"Whatever!" I mutter._

_-"Be down in twenty!" she reminds me. I just roll my eyes and lock the door again, finding Austin standing there smirking at me, I let out a groan._

_-"Don't say it!" I warn him "..and for heaven's sake put on some clothes, I tell him before tossing him the socks._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

And still I miss them both, I think before I too drift off to sleep.


	7. Will I ever get home?

**SO IM BACK I HAVE BEEN SO BUSY LATELY SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE FRUSTRATION AND NATURALLY TOO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! NOW WITH NO FURTHER A DO, I OWN ALMOST NOTHING EXCEPT FOR THIS STORY LINE AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE STORY...**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"A room for two please", I speak softly as I give the lady my passport, she gives me an astonishing smile and takes a look at the little piece of identity she has in her hands.  
>-"So what brings you to Miami, Miss Rottendeim?" The lady asks holding that smile as she types in something on her computer.<br>-"I'm here on a bussiness along with my sister!" I pull out some cash and hand it over to Vivian " Don't use it all at once" I tell her with a wink as she giggles and walks away.  
>-"I see" The lady laughs as she gives me a paper to sign. " Anything else I can do for you miss?"<br>-"I am going up to freshen up a bit, it was a long journey, but could you get me ride to the Sea-avenue around 13?"  
>-"Of course miss!" The woman says handing me the key-card " Enjoy your stay!" she shouts after me as I walk towards the elevator.<p>

After a long shower and a few moments spent on re-dressing and re-doing my make-up, I pick up my purse again and exit the room, Vivian is waiting for me in the lobby and together we jump to the cab that is waiting.  
>-"I always loved Miami, it's so beautiful in here!" Viv beams as we drive down the streets.<br>-"Yeah, it is nice and warm, it feels like home" I mumble the last part.  
>-"We are here!" Viv squeals.<br>-"I see!" I say as I we get off the cab. Walking down the street, towards the street and the house I used to call my home.  
>-"You nervous?" Viv asks.<br>-"There is nothing to be nervous about, either he is there or he is not!" I try to assure more myself than her though.  
>-"I know, everything will go just fine!" Viv agrees as I see the house. My heart beat races, as my hands start sweating, I find myself holding back a breath or two but I try to play it cool.<br>The younger girl takes a look at me and grabs my hand, a hand that is clenched so my nuckles are going white.  
>-"It really is going to be okay Alls!"<br>-"This could be it!" I speak but the voice is once again unknown, kind of, it belongs to my mom not to me.  
>-"Yeah!" I appreciate Viv not saying anything about it.<br>-"We could find them just like that!" I remind myself  
>-"It is possible..."<br>-"Or we wont..."I bring up my fear, as I take one last deep breath and reach for the door bell. "Here we go!" it is barely a whisper as the door opens.

**VIVIAN'S POV**

I look at the girl besides me and I look at the old woman in the doorway again. Ally doesn't seem happy so I guess this is not her relative or almost relative or whatever.  
>-"Hello dear, can I help you?" The woman finally speaks after a moment of awkward silence.<br>-"Huh? Yeah... oh yeah... I-I-I am searching for my da- friend mister Dawson?" Ally's voice is not nearly stable but the woman doesn't seem to notice.  
>-"Oh dear, sweet girl, he moved, aah... this is such a horrible misfortune, oh dear, the nice mister Dawson and his sweet, sweet wife, Mrs Marie along with that cute baby, they moved, they sold this house to my daughter, uhmm.. where was it again.. Oklahoma? Nebraska? NO.. it was.. it was Oh now I remember he moved to New Jersey, it was his business, the shop Sonic Clap or something they got a better offer to start a shop there, and he got an investor, all away from a place called Finland... he told me it was a new start for them, he had a daughter but her I never saw she had moved, some time ago, he never said where but he wasn't seeing her very often at least, I told him he was selling a very nice house, such a good house for such a low price but he just chuckled and told me he already had a new one in New Jersey!" The woman continued with a sigh. Taking a look at happy I couldn't tell what was going on in her head, she looked defeated, beaten down but she had that small mysterious smile tugging on her lips, and it never dropped. "I am sorry I couldn't help you dear, you two seem like two very nice girls, I am sorry you didn't find him!"the lady apologizes.<br>-"No thank you, you helped me more than you think!" Ally smiles and I can't say if I hear irony present in her voice or not. We say our goodbyes and start walking again and as the silence gets too unbearable I finally open my mouth and speak...

**ALLY'S POV**

-"I'm sorry we didn't find them!" Viv finally breaks the silence.  
>-"Me too!"I mumble thinking about it<br>-" I know it was a waste of time but it would have haunted you if we wouldn't..."  
>-"It was not a waste of time Viv , the lady she told us something really important, something we have kind of known, but she confirmed it!"<br>-"What exactly is this it we are talking about!" Viv asks me confused.  
>-"Remember what the woman told us?"<br>-"That your dad has moved away?"  
>-"No..."<br>-"That mister Dawson has?"  
>-"No she mentioned his daughter, that daughter being me!"<br>-"So you travelled to New York as you?"  
>-"Well that we don't know but Viv, that daughter had moved, my dad had told her that!"<br>-"Okay but where?"  
>-"Well at least not anywhere close because if it would have been close I would have visited my dad often right? And the lady said that he barely got to see her!"<br>-"Okay you moved? Now what?"  
>-"I just need, need to remember, let's walk around a bit!"<br>-"I don't think you can force yourself to remember Alls!"  
>-" I know, but now I need to try, why does this have to be so hard?"I smile<br>-"It's always, and sometimes when it seems almost impossible to remember, you just wish you would have written it all down, right?"

And that's when it happens, the sentence, the words they are not only Viv's anymore...

-"Please say that again!" I whisper. The girl with the chestnut hair gives me an odd look but does as I said.

-"It's always, and sometimes ...when ...it seems almost impossible to remember,... you ...you ...just wish you would have written it all down,... right?"

-"but why? But why are you doing that Kira!" I yell excitedly as Viv gets a worried look in her eyes.  
>-"Should we like go back to the hotel Alls?"<p>

-"No, I am writing, what are you doing? I am writing, writing down stuff, something work related? !" I mutter as the sentences come back one after one.

-"Okay I am officially starting to worry now!" Viv mutters.

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Knock, knock!" I smile leaning in my sisters door way.  
>-"Oh hi Alls!" Kira flashes me a fast smile but turns to face her computer again.<br>-" Can I come in?" I ask her with an unsure voice and she nods of approval. I walk to her bed and sit down on her bed.  
>-"So how was your date with Austin?" She doesn't turn away from the computer for a second but I don't care.<br>-"It was.. nice.. it always is! So any cute guys at the new agent camp?" I smile.  
>-"It was a training camp Alls, and no, I am kind of tired of the type of guys that go there, self-centered, cocky and all too up in my face macho hyenas that run with their tail between their legs when it comes to the real deal is on!" Kira's voice is filled with venom and I chuckle.<br>-"Just like Dallas huh?"  
>-"At least Dallas pulled it off, he was kind of cute I guess, but believe me I am totally over him and us being friends is like the best option for the sake of gods!" Kira mutters.<br>-"Do you miss him?" It's what makes her look at me finally, she narrows her eyes at me and lets out a groan.  
>-"Don't you dare to try to fix us, fix whatever me and Dallas had, I know you are a hopeless romantic but it is not the best for us, it is... "<em>

_-"All I asked you was an innocent question!" I bite back a laugh._

_-"And I told you I am over him!" Kira's focus returns to the computer screen as the silence lays down on us._

_-"So what are you doing there?"I ask curiously.  
>-"I am writing!" She tells me and I can hear a smirk in her voice.<br>-"Jeez spare me the details!" I roll my eyes and she chuckles.  
>-"Ah always so curious little Allyson Dawson!" Kira teases.<br>-"There is nothing wrong with being curious!" I defend myself.  
>-"No, and yet curiosity killed the cat!"<br>-"We never had a cat, miss Starr! You must be mistaken."  
>-"Very witty miss Dawson!"<br>-"So what are you writing about..."  
>-"I don't know, stuff, life I guess?"<em>

_-"Like a journal?"_

_-"Well not quite, I am writing down facts, stuff that happened, stuff that is important to us, information that can get lost but once I have written it down I will remember it, no matter what happens!" _

_-"It is hard being a spy!"_

_-"It's hard being my boyfriend, it is absolutely ridiculous to be a spy.. and yet here I am!"_

_-"And yet here you are!"I tell her giving her a pat on her shoulder."I'll give you some privacy" I tell her getting up._

_-"You should try it!" she tells me right before I exit her room _

_-"I'll think about it!" I promise her._

_END OF FLASHBACK._

-"So you are telling me you had a diary.. look Alls I hate to ruin it but don't you think it might be a little hard to find your diary when we can't even find your family." Viv speaks softly

-"I never had a diary, I how ever did have a memory box!"

-"You had a what!"

-"A memory box, because I didn't just wanna write, I took pictures and souvenirs too!"

-"Okay, it is still very unlikely we'll find it!"

-"Well I know where to start looking..."I tell the younger girl.

-"You do?"

-"Yeah I hid it under a loose plank in my room...in our house and if it still is there it could be our key to my past year, maybe even my family!"

-"Then what are we still doing here?" Viv asks excitedly.

-"Well we can't exactly march in there during the day can we?"


	8. Trapped in this moment

**NEW CHAPTER I OWN NOTHING ELSE THAN THE PLOT LINE AND A FEW CHARACTERS! ENJOY!**

**ALLY'S POV**

-"So how long?"

-"It has been five minutes since you asked…."I sigh trying to bite back a laugh when the younger girl frowns at my words.

-"I am bored" Vivian whines as she once again turns on the TV, surfing trough the channels and then turns it off because there is nothing she wants to watch."Tell me something, about your life, how is it to be a teenager, how does it feel to have..."She doesn't get to finish as I cut her off.

-"Let's do a deal, I tell you something about my life and then you'll tell me something about yours! Deal?"

-"Deal!" Viv smiles. "But you are going to find out that my life is quite boring" She warns me with a giggle.

-"Same goes with me" I smile earning an eye roll

-"So when was your first kiss?"Vivian then asks out of sudden. I giggle slightly as she shrugs her shoulders before raising an eyebrow and throwing it a "what?"

-"It's just I didn't think that would make it to your first question, it's almost like a girls night now, isn't it!"

-"And should I take that like the female population in the Dawson-Starr family doesn't do girls nights?" Vivan sends me a questioning look.

-"No, no, not at all, you know Kira is a huge girls night addict, I think half of her happiness in finding a half sister was the opportunity to have girls nights every night, but my mom, only God knows why she hates girls nights?"

-"And you?"

-"Me? Well don't mix me with my mom, I might be a Dawson or whatever her real name was but I adore spending time with my friends... I am no Penny Dawson you know..."

-"Why do I feel like here is a but...?"

-"But I am more fond of get together's since they involve both of the sexes and I don't see the point of endless make up looks and girly chick flick nights!"

-"Uuh the hidden side of the Ally Dawson?"

-"The not so hidden sideof me, people just tend to forget stuff!" I wink.

-"But who was your first kiss?"

-"It's kind of a secret" I smile wickedly.

-"Omg it's not Austin?" Vivian's eyes fly up wide in shock and I burst out in laughter.

-"Oh heaven no! Why do everyone think that it was?"

-"Because you and Austin... you are like...like... jam and toast, you belong together..." Vivian reasons.

-" I might have been a neerdy good girl but that doesn't mean that I hadn't kissed anyone before Austin!" I chuckle.

-"So tell me!"

-"Who I kissed before Austin...?"

-"No, who was the first man on the on the moon..." Viv replys ironically.

-"Well funny you would ask it was actually this guy called Neil Armstrong... gosh I felt stupid on the behalf of my friends as they didn't get it... Lio took quite a risk..."

-"Ally stop telling me non-important stuff! Who was your first kiss?" Viv giggles.

-"Oh yeah right" I giggle "please promise not to laugh..."

-"I know him?" Viv sounds even more surprised.

-"Well... the word know is quite diffuse..."

-"I do know him, it was Dallas, am I right?"

-"Nope... even if at some point I was quite desperate to get a kiss from him!"

-"Elliot, there is that Elliot guy!" I shake my head and laugh light heartily.

-"I liked him yes.. but more because of the idea of having a boyfriend, no, I never kissed Elliot, but I am pretty sure he did kiss Trish quite a few times." I chuckle as Viv frowns "Who am I forgetting...there has to be a guy if it isn't Austin!"

-"Yes there is ... he is sweet and yeah, sweet that's the word for him!"

-"DEZ, DEZMOND WADE you kissed Dez but you guys where..."

-"Best friends, yes, I am fully aware of that, but I was freaking out about my first kiss and I kind of asked him to be it..."

-"WAIT! let me get this straight you asked for Dez to be your first kiss? Who does that?"

-"I know, I know, it was a little bit weird maybe..."

-"A little?"

-"But look I had never had my first kiss and I didn't want it to be with someone who was just, just random, Dez was still Dez, I had known him for like forever or so it felt!"

-"It could had been Austin... A handsome stranger..."

-"And it could have been a creep for example at a high school dance! Look all I am saying is that I don't like not knowing things."

-"It really must bother you not to know where your family is..." Viv speaks in a soft voice.

-"It really does!" I admit quietly.

_FLASHBACK_

_-"So what are you worrying about?" Dez's voice shatters my thoughts._

_-"It's just ... it's nothing!"__I muttered picking up a piece of hair between my fingers starting to swirl it around and around._

_-"Oh please I can see something is bothering you!" Dez told me flashing me his familiar smile and giving me a playful push._

_-"No, I am just stressing, it's... it's... it's my dad and his wife Marie and the shop and then you and Trish... where is Trish btw?"Dez's words cut me off guard._

_-"You are a terrible liar Alls!" Dez chuckled._

_-"I am not..." I told him so offended that I didn't even notice that I actually confirmed him about me lying_

_-"Hahah, you were lying" he teased ruffling my hair as I tried to pull away..._

_-"Okay fine maybe I was can we just get over it already!?" I muttered as I turned my eyes back to the floor trying to kill the conversation._

_-"No! What's__bothering you Alls!"_

_-"No!"_

_-"You know you can trust me...right?"_

_-"I know Dez and if it was any other problem giving me worries I would come to you, I promise!"_

_-"You are not pregnant are you?" Dez gave me a really worried look..._

_-" OMG! NO!" I am nearly choking in the surprise as Dez starts laughing again._

_-"You should have seen your expression there..."_

_-"You are terrible! I hate you!" I pout as he ruffles my hair again._

_-"It's my specialty!" he smiles and I give him a light smile before turning back to my problem."Please tell me!" he then speaks_

_-"You will laugh at my problem Dez...I am not letting you to laugh at my problem.. even if it is the most stupid problem that has ever existed!" I mutter _

_-"I will not, pinky promise!"_

_-"Pinky promise? Seriously what are we ? Like 5?"_

_-"Hey I promised not to laugh at your secret problem, now you promise not to laugh at my pinky promise?" He smirked_

_-"Fine!" I groan observing how weird the expression looks on him, he just isn't the smirking type I guess...?_

_-"So?"_

_-"So? Oh yeah.. well and remember you promised not to laugh..." I give him a warning look._

_-"I wouldn't dare to!"_

_-"Good... now I have been thinking and recently everyone around me are always being intimate with each others holding hands, hugging and ... kissing!"_

_-"And?"_

_-"That's it... or mostly it... I mean don't you think it's at all worrying that I am a freshman in high school and I haven't yet had my first kiss?" _

_-"Well no? Ally that stuff happens on their own time.. there is no need to rush it..."_

_-"I guess you are right..." I tell him fixating _

_-"Your first kiss is meant to be special Ally, you don't want to regret your decisions afterwards..."_

_-"It's just a kiss!"_

_We are silent until Dez speaks again this time he is slightly more confident in what he is saying_

_-"This really bothers you doesn't it?"_

_-"Well.. yes!" _

_-"Then let me help you with it!"_

_-"Sure but how..."_

_-"Let me be your first kiss... I mean only if you want me too, we are however just friends, best friends for that matter but at least I am safe and familiar"_

_I look at him wide eyed and not daring to breath... is he joking, he certainly doesn't look like he is..._

_-"Ok!"I don't l know but it just feels like a good idea_

_-"Ok?"_

_-"Ok!"_

_-"Oh ok.. give me a moment!" Dez takes a deep breath and then it happens his lips are on mine and he kisses me, softly..._

_-"Get a room!" A blond guy yells and I would love to say that we didn't care but we do... so we pull away as the silence sets down on us awkwardly may I add._

_-"So ..."_

_-"Soo..."_

_-"That was..."_

_-"your first kiss..."_

_-"Yeah..."_

_-"Jeez!"_

_-"I know..."_

_-"No... spark!"_

_-"None!"_

_-"mmm..."_

_-"I have class"_

_-"I know..."_

_And with that we walked away...as if nothing didn't happen_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-"But something did happen!" Viv chirps.

-"Obivously!" I smile.

-"And the blond guy?"

-"Yes it was Austin! You happy now?"

-"More than that I am thrilled, this just proves my point, the universe is on your side, all this was bound to happen even before it did! Austin was even jealous back then when he didn't even know he was...he was unknowingly jealous..." Viv trails off as I laugh.

-"I don't think that is even a thing..." I manage to tell her between my laughter's...

-"Of course it is!" Viv rolls her eyes before she too gives me a light playful push on my shoulder."Jeez who knew that The Ally Dawson could be such a rebel, what else have you hidden from the world... omg your first time was with Dez too?"

-"No... I am much more traditional than that..." I say with a smile tugging on my lips as I think back at one of the few memories I have gotten back from last year...

-"Omg! you and Austin did it?"

-" We might have! But now enough about me, tell me something about your life, a nice moment, anything!"

-"I will but I just need to remind you that I did warn you!" the younger states.

-"Your life can't be that boring!" I tell her rolling my eyes.

-"Oh we'll see!" Viv laughs.

**VIVIAN'S POV**

-"So any exact weird life moment you wanna hear about?"

-"Why are you so negative about this? I mean your life surely has been interesting..." Ally sends me a smile

-"I wouldn't say that exactly but no?"

-"Well tell me about Arianna, you know I never had a sister when I was little" Ally smiles again and this time my mouth is turning to a smile too.

-"Okay... well let's see..."

_FLASHBACK_

_-"Give it back Ari!" I yelled as I chased the little girl who surely had quite fast feet._

_-"Neh-ver!" the younger girl giggled_

_-"GIRLS! Stop running around!" Our mom sighed but like always it was like she would have been talking to a wall, there was no response._

_-"I said give it back!" I yelled and jumped over the chair my sister had purposely thrown down as she made her effort to escape me towards upstairs._

_-"Vivian likes a boyh!" she giggled as her feet hit one step after another and she finally reached to the upper end of the stair there she turned around to give me a funny look as I stood in the other end of the stairs glaring at her._

_-"I do not, now give it back Ari!" I yelled as she shook her head and giggled before she squealed in surprise seeing me starting to climb upstairs and she once again speed up and before you could say Hi she already was in her room giggling hysterically. "Open the door I yelled frantically as my hands were banging the door._

_-"He is cute, he looks like our dog so I will call him Charlie" Arianna giggled from the other side knowing that I couldn't break the lock so she was there safe and sound._

_-"He doesn't, he looks nothing like a dog, besides you know nothing about boys you are just seven!"_

_The door swung open and there she stood her hair was a mess from the running, her little hands were steady on her hips, each on one side as she was glaring at me, shooing daggers with her eyes._

_-"I so do!" Nothing else was needed to convince anyone but I just rolled my eyes._

_-"Nuhuh!"_

_-"I DO! Now here have your stupid picture!" she said as she threw me my picture which 'I quickly gathered and pulled into the safe of my left pocket. And then the door was once again smashed close right before my face._

_-"I'm__sorry Ari!" I told her even if I was not quite sure what exactly I had done so that I needed to apologize. There was no answer and I felt really bad, for some odd reason. "look I really am sorry" I told her but the door didn't open , I sighed sitting down leaning on the wall besides her door and finally taking out the picture of the boy that made my heart beat unsteady and hands sweat crazily._

_-"He really is cute!" Arianna's soft voice spoke from my side and I snapped my head towards her as I tried to recover from the surprise I hadn't heard the door open, she closed it again and sat beside me leaning on her door._

_-"His name is Mason", I told her_

_-"Is he in your school?"_

_-"Yeah!"_

_-"Are you going to marry him, oh oh can I be a bridesmaid?" _

_-"NO!"_

_-"Why not, I would look gorgeous in a bridesmaids dress!" My little sister went on._

_-"I'm sure you would" I laughed as I took another look at my sister._

_-"Well duh!" She rolled her eyes again and I giggled. Then there was silence but a good one. " One day I am going__just like you Viv, I am going to be pretty and nice and funny and have two amazing friends and I am going to like a nice boy whose name is Mason!"_

_-"I don't think it works like that?" I smile at my sister as she smiles back._

_-"Thank God, because Mason is a stupid name so I am going to like a guy named Charlie instead...and I am going to be just like you!"_

_-"You know Ari, you are a surprisingly nice little sister..."I tell her giving her a gentle push as she giggles._

_-"You are not so bad yourself!"_

_-"Thanks!"_

_-"MOM! VIV IS GOING TO KISS ABOY AND HIS NAME IS MAS..." My sister runs off as I roll my eyes._

_-"I hate you!" I tell basically to no-one__before I gather my thoughts and run after her again._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

-"You happy now?" I ask Ally who big surprise here rolls her eyes.

-"Yes that was so cute! You guys were adorable!"

-"I don't know about that!"

-"You were, now who is this Mason guy?"

-"It was ne story Alls, one story!"

-"Fine what do you want to hear?"

-"I don't know? Tell me anything... you and Kira you are pretty close now a days!"

-"We were, even if she made me mad like all the time!" Ally giggled.

-"So tell me about her, just one story!"

-"It really not that interesting!" Ally smiles.

-"I still want to hear something..." I argue.

-"I think we should sleep for a bit, we are probably going to be awake almost all of the night" Ally smiles.

-"Coward!" I mutter but turn my back to her and close my eyes.

-"Good night Viv"

-"Don't forget the alarm!"

**ALLY'S POV**

As the ear piercing alarm goes off my eyes shoot wide open and I try to grab my phone and close it, after a few seconds I finally succeed and rub my eyes, it is an hour past midnight and the only lights lighting up the city are the once of the city... I wake Viv who immediately locks her into the bath room and as she finally gets out I follow her lead and do the same fixing my make up a bit even if I have no idea why, we are going to break into a house not going to a party after all.

-"You ready to go?" I ask Viv as I enter the hotel room again.

-"More than ever, Alls this could be it, we could actually find your family if we find that box!" Viv chirps

-"Don't get your hopes up, hun!" I tell her with a sad smile, hating to bring down her mood.

-"I'd never do that!" She laughs as we jump as we exit the hotel and walk over to a cab.

-"Good!" It sounds rude but I don't know what else you could say and after that you only hear the cab door close behind Viv.

-"Where do you girls want me take you!" The young cab driver flashes me a flirty smile and I shrug about to answer.

-"Uhmm…" I am about to answer as my new phone buzzes, and my thought is cut of as I reach for it

"Keep it professional, we are still dealing with someone scary as hell, the driver h could be one of them! - Viv" I bite my lip to keep back the laugh. I turn around to flash Viv a quick amused smile.

-"Did my looks make you speechless darling?" The cab driver stupidly opens his mouth. I take one least metaphorical deep breath to remind myself about that one word, confidence.

-"No, and I would prefer if you could keep your mouth shut, since nothing important seems to come out there from…. 24th lane Maystreet..!" I finish of my sentence with an annoyed smile.

-"Fiesty, just as I like my women…"

-"Just drive!"

And the rest of the ride it goes smoothly enough, with a just few impropriate marks here and there, we jump of as I pay and then head to our destination, soon enough standing right in front, right in front of the house I used to call my home.

-"At least it looks empty, right?" Viv's voice shatters whatever I was doing in my head.

-"Upstairs!" I say before I walk right to the back.

-"Alls wait a moment, upstairs? No we can't, we will never get out from there if we get caught!" I don't know if it's panic that is present in the girl's voice but trying to keep my own nerves under control I decide to ignore it completely. I can do this is the only thought I can focus on because honestly I am not made for this, I am no Kira Starr, Patricia De La Rosa nor Sebastian Starr and I definitely am no Penny Dawson.

-"If you want to wait here, then wait, I am going inside!" I tell her trying to hide the fact that my voice is shaking by grabbing the fire ladders that go up towards the window of the master bedroom.

-"No way I am staying here!" Viv tells me still unsure but following close on my heals.

-"Good, this could count as your first gig you know" I tell her half way up still placing my feet on every ladder on at the time.

-"How are we supposed to get inside? The window to the bedroom is closed!" I look up making sure what Viv applies is true and sadly it is, then again the window to the bedroom that used to belong to Kira is not, I inspect the distance between the two windows and the ladder, I am not trained to do this but I maybe could. Finding myself at the right level compared to the window I let my weight fall slightly back words as I bend my knees and then before I think I feel my feet jump off the ladder and my body swinging closer to the window as my fingers land on the window sheet and try to grab hold of anything, but still nothing particular. I feel the something sticking out and as I see there is an attachment point to a flower thing and grab to the thing finally being able to breath out.

-"This… is.. why everyone…. everyone.. should be forced to go to…the…. the gym!" I pant between my breathing trying to drag my own weight up with my own arm strength which is almost inexistent.

-"Omg Ally! You could have died! What were you thinking?"

-"I wasn't! If I would have I would never have gotten here… but I needed to get here so we get inside and maybe find something helping us to find my family, besides you were the one telling me to start taking risks, to show off my attitude!" I whisper yell to her!"

-"Well yeah in clothing and attitude but not trying to get you killed, kind of risks!"

-"Oops well it's too late to cry over now ain't it!" I tell her as I gather all the strength I have in my arms and pull myself up, to my surprise I succeed and it's only a few minutes later that I am slowly opening the open window even more peaking in, as I register no sound, I jump in landing with one Bang and then turning towards the window again.

-"Wait there, I'll let you in!" I tell Viv before I let the darkness of the house swallow me again.

**VIVIAN'S POV**

It's scary, its freaking scary how much Ally has changed in just a few days. I try not to take it personally because I have been pushing her towards a change but now she is playing with her life, and it scares me. I don't have the time to think about it for long because it's just moments later that the window above me is pushed and the said girl appears close to it.

-"Welcome to my hmm. ex –home, step in!" The brunette tells me her voice dripping with her new found confidence.

-"Thank you!" I whisper before I climb inside, sitting down on the floor rubbing my hands together to reactivate the blood circulation in them." So no-one lives here? We are alone right!"

-"I think so, or at least they are sleeping!" The girl shrugs.

-"Oh… what a relief " I mutter sarcastically.

-"Right! Let's get to work!" The Brunette speaks again, this time a little annoyance showing. Without waiting for my response she walks out from the safety of this empty room into the unfamiliar house, that she used to call home and it doesn't take long before she has opened a door and turned on the flashlight letting it expose the wooden floor, scanning every millimeter of it closely.

-"Oh there it is!" She whispers bending over and moving one lose plank out of the way.

-"Ally that… is.. it's the!" I stare at what she picks up and she turns to me with a huge and familiar grin.

-"The box…" Ally fills in. With a quick movement the plank is back in its place, and the box is clicked open. I lean closer to get a look of the contents of this magical item.

-"This could…."

-"Change everything!" Ally whispers and closes my sentence.

-"Is that…" My sentence is cut short as we suddenly hear steps from downstairs.

-"Shit!" Ally mutters.

-"We need to hide!"

-"There is no point in hiding; we'd never get out from here!" The older girl informs me.

-"Well you got to have a plan right? We can't get caught!"

-"Oh I have a plan!" She mutters and the unfamiliar voice is back scaring the heck out of me. I watch as she pushes the window open, closing the box and throwing it down. Before I know it, she is stepping to the window facing the leap.

-"What are you doing, no Ally you can't jump!" She turns towards me.

-"Relax, there is a rainpipe!"

-"There is a wha…" I don't get to finish my sentence as Ally already is gone and hurrying to the window I see her standing down there.

-"Come on Viv, hurry!" But it's too late the door is shut open and a light is blinds me. As I see it there is nothing left for me to do and I turn to face the inhabitant of the house, which surprisingly turns out to be a guy just a few years older than me with redish brown here and very large surprised eyes.

-"Hello?"

-"Hi" I manage to whisper.

**IF YOU LIKED IT THEN REMEBER TO LET ME KNOW! REVIEW , ****FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**


End file.
